Sheerghosts (Ryuki)
Mirror monsters that modeled after Dragonflies make their presence known in the Rider War end game in the TV series (41 and after) and Episode Final, where Yui's new life is almost used up. The are a larval stage, able to shoot silk from their mouths to escape or capture prey. But the Sheerghosts can molt into a mature Dragonfly form called . In Episode Final, the Raydragoons can assume large forms called , which could be overpowered by Dragranzer and Darkraider. Sheerghosts are Dragonfly Mirror Monsters that make their presence known in the Rider War end game in the TV series (41 and after) and Episode Final, where Yui's new life is almost used up. They are actually larval Mirror Monsters, able to shoot silk from their mouths to escape or capture prey. The first two were encountered in episode 41 where one was destroyed by Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive's Meteor Bullet while the second one was destroyed by Impaler's Drive Divider. From the end of episode 43 to the beginning of episode 44, some Sheerghosts were among the Mirror Monsters that converged on Yui only to be repelled by the Mirror Monsters on Kanzaki's side while one helped to protect Yui. In episode 45, three Sheerghosts tried to attack Yui only to be destroyed by Knight's Hishou Zan and Ryuki Survive's Meteor Bullet. At the same time, a bunch of them were destroyed by Zolda's End of World. In episode 46, a bunch of them crashed the fight between Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Zolda, and Kamen Rider Ouja. The ones that engaged Kamen Riders Ouja and Zolda were destroyed by a Veno Crash / Giga Launcher combo. The ones that fought Kamen Rider Knight were destroyed by his Hishou Zan while the others were destroyed by Ryuki's Dragon Claw Fire. In episode 47, a bunch of them attacked Ryuki Survive and Knight Survive, but they managed to give the Sheerghosts the slip. Those Sheerghosts then crouched down on the ground and evolved into Raydragoons. Kamen Rider Decade Sheerghost, among many other revived monsters, was part of the Dai-Shocker army in the World of Decade that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Wizard A pair of Sheerghosts were among Amadum's human-turned monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. They appeared as part of the group of monsters that tried to capture the boy and girl along with the Rider Rings they were carrying. They ended up fighting Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, who also intended to take the Rider Rings to prevent the monsters spilling out into the prime world. The boy proceeded to summon Hibiki, Kiva, and Den-O, then Kuuga, Agito, and Blade to fight both the monsters and Wizard and Beast. When the children called to the sky for help, Kota Kazuraba heard them and appeared in their world as Kamen Rider Gaim. He proceeded to take on all the monsters by himself, finishing them off before introducing himself as Gaim. Evolutions Raydragoons : Blue dragonfly monsters with dragonfly tails on the back of their heads that are the evolved forms of the Sheerghosts. They have blade-like structures on their forearms and are capable of flight. They first appeared in episode 47 where they evolved from the Sheerghosts that pursued Ryuki and Knight. In episode 48, a bunch of them fought Kamen Rider Ouja and were defeated. In episode 49, the Raydragoons attack the city on the Final Day of the Rider Wars. One stabbed Shinji in the back when he saved a young girl. They were destroyed by Ryuki Survive's Dragon Firestorm and Knight Survive's Shippu Dan. Hydragoons : Blue dragonfly monsters that are the alternate evolved forms of the Sheerghosts. The Hydragoons are more dragonfly-like than the other forms and are much larger. They are shown at the end being overpowered by Dragranzer and Darkraider. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki **Episode 41: Imperer **Episode 43: The Hero Fights **Episode 44: Glassy Happiness **Episode 45: The Twentieth Birthday **Episode 46: Tiger's a Hero **Episode 47: Determination of Battle * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings * Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki **Advent Again See also *Sheerghosts (Dragon Knight), their counterpart in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. External links *Raydragoons at the All Kamen Rider Generation Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Mirror Monster Category:Dragonfly Monsters Category:Ryuki Characters